The Power Of Love
by MrsCena1
Summary: Love is something can stay or change will this story be the right or wrong choice?


I walked into the arena with my gym bag looking around like a little kid who won a free trip to disneyland it was my first night on Raw and i was so nervous about it i wanted everything to be perfect no mistakes oh by the way my name is Courtney and Vince called me after i got done training at OVW finally after a year there making low pay checks and not enough money to put food on the table i arrive here in the WWE.

I turned the corner of the arena thinking about how i was going to come out and i almost bumped into Randy Orton he was what you saw on tv dropped dead hot besides his winks made a woman want to marry him in a heartbeat of course all he wanted was one night then on to the next one.

I said "Excuse me."

He asked "What's the rush?"

I said "I have a meeting with Vince."

He said "Well here let me introduce myself."

I said "Well maybe later i have to go."

He said "Randy Orton."

I said "Courtney."

He said "Here is my number call me later."

I said "No thanks."

He said "Please.

I said "Fine."

He nodded at me as i began to blush at him and so he left to go to his locker room to get ready for his match as i made it to Vince's office after wondering around for more then an hour and i straighted my outfit out then toke a deep breath and he told me who i was facing then i left headed toward to the women's lockerroom to get settled in.

I had my first match againest Melina and i won that match with the crowd behind me she was mader then a wet hen in a chicken house but i didn't care JR once said you need the respect of the lockerroom to make it in this business i want the respect of that lockerroom so my guess is that this match is my first step on the ladder.

I went backstage to get ready to go hotel i had a hotelroom that i had gor weeks before coming to WWE and i turned the corner but i fell down on the concrete landing hard on my butt a hand came down right in front of me when i looked up to see John Cena so he helped me up as i smiled at him for helping me up off the concrete he seemed to be surprised but didnt want to bother with it.

I said "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I said "Courtney."

He said "John Cena."

I said "It's very nice to meet you."

He said "You to but um are you the new diva."

I said "That would be me."

He said "I don't mean to be rude or anything but i have to get going."

I said "Oh it's cool bye."

He said "Bye."

So my phone started ringing the caller id said it was Randy and so i decided to answered it to see what he wanted probably the same as always a one night stand i dont see how people can do that it seemed wrong in so manys but everyone who will have a bad day for what they did the poor moms who didnt have help with the baby that was also sad.

I said "Hello."

He asked "Hey so do u want to go out to dinner?"

I said "Yeah that would be great but just as friends."

He said "I'll meet you in the parking lot next to my car."

I said "Ok."

I clicked end on my phone slipped it in my backpocket then heading toward the womens lockerroom to find my bag and meet Randy at the back for a very interesting night ahead of me finding out if he is the right one then maybe its time for a change in his direction of life its worth a try so i made it out to the parking lot and saw Randy standing at the trunk of my car smirking at me when i was walking over there to him.

He said "Hey."

I said "Hi."

He asked "So where do you want to go to eat at?"

I said "I don''t know you decide."

He said "How about we go to your apartment and watch some movies and eat pizza."

I said "Just as friends nothing else."

He said "Yep just friends."

I said "Ok."

So we got to my apartment i let him in and i ordered a pizza then got things ready for when the pizza got here i came in the living room with cokes for us as i sat down on the couch next to Randy his scooped a little closer but not real close he seemed to listen to my warning for the moment hard to tell how the whole evening was going to go.

He said "Congrats on the win tonight."

I said "Oh thanks."

He said "Courtney i like you alot."

I said "Randy no i mean it you have Eve come on you two are great together."

He said "One chance thats all i am asking from you."

I said "The answer is no and thats finally."

There was a knock on the door and so i got up opened the door as Randy rashed up it was the pizza guy with the cheese pizza so i got the pizza then gave him the money i went in the kitchen i got two plates for the pizza so we could sit on the couch to watch movies but Randy came in the kitchen door so he leaned on the door frame for support as he watched me get the plates ready he started laughing at me for making plates.

I asked "Whats so funny?"

He said "How you do things."

I said "Oh."

He came over to me turned me to him and he wrapped his arms around me i turned my head to the side so i wouldnt look at him and he turned my head to face him our eyes connected e verything froze i forgot about the pizza and the drinks i was ina daze with him all i wanted was to be with him.

He asked "Why don't you give me a chance?"

I said "Well let's see you are in a relationship and the other reason you break people's heart."

He said "I won't i promise,"

I said " Don't do that ok."

He asked "Well if i break up with her will you go with me?"

To be continued.

What do u think and please read and review please u can send me some ideas for the story and i will use them.

Thanks.

(Hey please read and review.)


End file.
